


婚礼

by akijammmmm



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akijammmmm/pseuds/akijammmmm





	婚礼

“仓子，从今天起你就负责保护安子安全”  
“好”

（1）  
仓子被一阵刺痛弄醒，微微抬头看见安子正在给自己的手臂包扎，认真的神情仿佛小时候用彩色水笔给自己画小首饰的样子。  
安子见仓子醒了，正在看着自己，“抱歉弄痛你了吗？”  
仓子轻轻地摇摇头，发烧让她的头脑像浆糊一样，疼痛反而能让她清醒一些。  
“那老头真的不会怜香惜玉，乖乖受死就好了，做这么多无畏的挣扎，啊啊都不知道会不会留下疤痕”安子絮絮叨叨地小声抱怨着，然后在仓子包扎好手臂上打了一个好看的蝴蝶结。  
听着安子那黏黏糊糊的念叨，似乎受伤也不是什么坏事。  
快要睡过去时，仓子感到有东西压在自己的额头上，睁眼是安子超近的脸。  
“嗯…果然还是有一点烧呢”  
因为任务的关系仓子近一个月都没能见上安子一面，现在安子的嘴唇就近在咫尺，仓子微微抬头吻了上去。  
“嗯…”安子也不反抗并回吻了她，其实自己也很想念仓子。  
看着安子被自己吻得红红的脸，仓子想终于将死了的老头那张恶心的脸从脑海里抹去。

（2）  
因为受伤的关系，仓子这段时间不能出任务，早课时只能在一旁等着。  
正坐在最后一排的角落里，能够穿过人群看到坐在最前一排的个子小小的安子。  
安田组的家训是，每个入组的人都不能懈怠训练，就算她是组长的女儿。

仓子在还没有什么记忆的时候就被带进安田组，对外宣称的是安子的陪玩，实际上是要被训练来保护安子。  
那时候正值小女孩的成长时期，还没有安子高的仓子接受着跟同龄男孩一样的训练强度，外表再坚强内心还是小女生般脆弱，所以训练时磕磕碰碰受了伤也会偷偷躲起来掉眼泪。  
安子那个时候就会从自己的小点心里挑出几样藏起来，在安田组诺大的院子里寻找躲起来的仓子，然后一边看着仓子吃点心一边帮她擦眼泪。  
那个时候仓子对安子抱有很复杂的感情，一边是安子明明是组长的女儿身手却比组里同龄的小孩都强，仓子跟她对战时总是处于下风，在训练场仓子对安子的敌意总是十分浓烈；另一方面，安子对仓子总是很温柔，在组里绝大多数都是男人的情况下，安子总会在课余给仓子弄很多小女生的玩意，会买可爱的头绳帮仓子编双马尾、会准备好看好吃的小点心和仓子分享。  
“又爱又恨”大概是仓子在整个童年对安子最好的诠释。  
是什么时侯改变呢？仓子看着前面认真听讲的安子，小小的个子，在一堆大老粗里面显得格格不入。

（3）  
契机大概是青春期渐渐长得比安子高的时候吧？  
仓子一直以来发育得比较晚，直到上高中个子还是跟安子差不多，在距离高二还有半年时，一起回家安子无意间的一句“现在都要仰头看着kurako了”，仓子才发现自己的身高在不知不觉间已经超过了安子许多。  
也就是那个时候改变的吧？仓子摸着安子给她绑的可爱蝴蝶结，那个时候的安子依然很强，但由于身高优势，仓子的某些动作可以很轻易地压制住安子。  
“kurako变得很强呢”安子满脸的汗微微喘气地对她说，仓子看见的却是安子娇小的身体被汗打湿后那若隐若现的内衣肩带。

作为安子的陪护，仓子可以见到形形式式的安子，穿着校服的、穿着训练服的、穿着休闲装的，无论是怎么样的安子，在仓子的眼里都渐渐地变得可爱迷人。  
仓子知道了自己变得有点不正常，在安子被表白后自己在某天将那个男生揪着打了一顿后更加确信。  
仓子试图说服自己只是在保护安子，但她很明白更多的是出于妒忌心。  
“安子是我的”这个想法在与安子每一次的接触时变得更加强烈。

高中毕业仓子提出不再读大学希望开始接受组里安排的任务，这个决定也就意味着自己不能再陪着已经考上大学的安子。  
安子离开的那天，仓子又自己一个人躲起来，安子像小时侯一样拿着点心四处寻找仓子，终于在一个狭窄的角落里找到仓子。  
“真是的kurako又忘了自己的体积了”安子笑着给仓子递上准备好的点心，仓子这时已经不再辫双马尾了，安子从口袋里拿出两个可爱的头绳，熟练地帮她辫上双马尾。  
那天仓子吃完安子留下的点心后，将头绳取下来用小小的布包装好贴身带着，犹如守护符一样。

（4）  
仓子想念安子，会在任务结束后偷偷到学校附近看她，有时候会看到安子跟同学一起，有时候会一个人，有时候会看不见。  
看不见的时候仓子会失落一段时间，等下次见到了又会高兴起来。  
有天组里的几个人在街上跟另一个组里的混混有矛盾，刚做完任务的仓子路过时上去搭了一把手，混战时对方拿出手枪引起了条子的注意，组里的人一边打掩护一边大喊“仓子小姐快走！”。  
仓子接过手枪藏到自己的包包里，整理下衣服镇定地走在街上，本来打算去看安子的只能作罢。  
走着走着却被人一手抓着手腕，回头却是安子拉着她。  
“yasuko…”  
“脸上的血出来了快跟我走”  
仓子抬手摸了摸自己的脸，摸到了一手血。

“脸都破了你都不疼的吗？”安子把仓子带到自己住的独栋房子里，旁边的房子里住的全是组里保护她的人。  
“疼…”  
安子看着仓子那张美丽的脸，叹了口气，拿胶布贴上那个不深的伤口。

“maru酱给我说的时候我真是害怕死了，结果你还没事人一样顶着一脸的血在街上走”  
“maru？他为什么会跟你报告我的事？你在跟踪我”  
安子看着仓子那张认真的脸，“跟踪我的是你吧kurako”  
“……”  
“不过你的跟踪术还是要锻炼锻炼啊”安子将泡好的牛奶放到仓子的手心里，不怪她，这么漂亮的人，到哪里都藏不住。  
原来自己的行踪一直都被安子知道，仓子觉得自己实在太逊了，站起身就要走。  
“别走啊”安子拉着仓子，“我已经跟maru酱说了你今晚在我这里不回组里”  
“……”  
“kurako真是越来越别扭呢，明明以前都会在我面前哭鼻子”  
“…我哪有”  
“没有没有”安子笑着把仓子推进浴室，“水已经放好了今晚就好好在这里泡个澡～”  
仓子泡进了充满安子气息的水里，就让自己放纵一晚吧。

（5）  
自从那次以后，仓子总会有任务派到离安子学校或者房子近的地方，几次以后仓子就发现应该是安子从中搞鬼。  
“为什么？”仓子有天跟安子坐在充满时尚气息的cafe里面，面前放着一杯造型可爱的芭菲板着脸质问道。  
“诶你在说什么呢我从来不过问组里的事啊～”  
“少来装傻了”  
“诶kurako你都不吃吗？”  
“…你知道我不喜欢甜食”  
“明明好好吃的说”安子用自己的勺子舀起一点奶油送到仓子嘴边，“啊～”  
仓子看着眼前的安子，微微笑着的眼睛褶出猫咪一样的笑纹，笑着的嘴巴露出可爱的兔牙，表情一如小时候，温柔可爱。  
张嘴，奶油送进口里，甜甜软软的，仓子想知道安子的嘴唇是不是也像这香甜的奶油一样。  
“看吧是不是很美味～”  
安子见仓子不做声地盯着她，稍稍向前，把自己的嘴唇贴上去。  
“kurako的嘴唇也很美味哦～”安子看着仓子那张涨红的脸笑着说。

（6）  
好想抱抱她，仓子坐在后面用手轻轻扣着地板，想这无聊的早课就不能早点结束。  
身边有人坐下，抬眼看是丸山。  
“什么原来是maru啊…无聊…”  
“不是yasuko真是对不住呢”丸山对这对小情侣十分无语，天天粘在一起还不够。  
“听说最近大仓组的儿子经常来我们组里”  
“那个只会吃喝玩乐的二世祖？来这里干嘛？”  
“谁知道呢”丸山看看仓子那张冷淡的脸，“不知道跟yasuko的哥哥在密谋什么事”  
“shota尼吗？他们能有什么话题，二世祖和能干的人”  
“巴结他？”  
“哈那倒是有可能，他们组太弱了”  
“不过呢”丸山皱了皱眉，“大当家的身体也不如以前，万一有点什么…组里的干部也很难搞啊”  
“那正好，yasuko就可以和我远走高飞了”  
"喂你小声一点！"  
“这里就我们两个人听到”  
“……”

早课完了安子站起来回头找仓子，丸山向安子招招手，安子向他们走过去。  
“无论以后会怎么样，我都会好好保护安子的”仓子对丸山说完这句话，站起身与安子肩并肩地回房间。

（7）  
安子大学毕业后就回到了本家，对组里说是找不到工作帮帮组里办些事也好，其实仓子很清楚安子是担心自己的哥哥和她。  
安田组的大当家身体一年不如一年，在一次中风后组里其他干事都有点蠢蠢欲动，那个比安子大不了多少的哥哥处境一下子变得很危险。  
虽然安子明白自己根本帮不了自己哥哥多少，但是能出一份力是一份力，何况组里还有仓子在。  
“kurako我今晚要跟尼酱去谈事，你手还有伤就不要跟我去了”  
安子进房后边脱衣服边跟仓子说话，得不到回应身体却从后面被抱住。  
“kurako怎么了？”  
“没有…就想抱抱你”  
“kurako这么爱撒娇的吗…”安子转过身将自己埋进仓子怀里，“好可爱…”  
抱着抱着，仓子的手就不安分地往下撩起安子还没脱的裙子，手摸上触感柔软的臀部，嘴唇移到安子细细的脖子上。  
“不可以弄出痕迹…”  
仓子没有回答她，用力一下将安子的裙子脱下然后放倒在床上，但是下去过程中不小心碰到手臂，仓子轻轻地喊了一声痛。  
“kurako又在勉强自己”安子起身跟仓子换了个方向，将仓子的衣服一件件地脱去，仓子占满整个后背的文身渐渐地露出来。  
“多少次还是觉得好美呢…”安子轻轻地摸着上面的花纹。  
安子有一次在组里聚会时开玩笑地说自己喜欢满身都是文身的男人，仓子听到后记在心里，问了丸山找到纹身师的地址，跑了一个月终于将她的整个背都文上了漂亮的花纹。  
“痒…”仓子抓住安子的手，抱着她纤细的腰吻了下去。

她们的第一次就是在吃芭菲的晚上，安子拉着仓子跑回住的房子，进门后急不及待地拉着彼此身上的衣服，好像晚一秒她们就会分开一样。  
仓子看着躺在自己身下一丝不挂的安子，这副梦寐以求的身体在窗外月光的映衬下像天使一样透着圣光，仓子在脑里预习过无数次的场景却怎么也下不了手。  
“kurako在害羞吗”安子红着脸把仓子的拉近自己吻着，一边引导她的手向自己的身体深处探去。  
在接吻的间隙仓子问安子“疼吗”，安子摇摇头。  
“很舒服哦，kurako做得好好呢”  
仓子听着耳边安子越来越急促的喘息声，加快力度朝着那个点撞去。  
果不其然听到安子高了一个调的美妙尖叫声。  
“我也很舒服哦，最喜欢yasuko了”

（8）  
安子吻了吻睡着的仓子，轻轻地开门，看见丸山蹲在门边。  
“maru酱？”  
“yasuko…”  
“kurako睡着了，我们走吧”  
“好…”

上车后，丸山在前排开车一直感受到后面的视线，微微转头安子正认真地盯着自己看。  
“yasuko怎、怎么了？”丸山被她盯得有点发毛，虽然这两兄妹平时待人平和，但是安静起来真的有点怕人。  
“maru酱你喜欢kurako吗？”  
“诶”丸山心里一惊，“不、不喜欢”  
“不喜欢吗…”  
“也不是不喜欢，但是那种喜欢大概就是发小那种，跟你们那种…”  
“这样啊…”  
“.…..”丸山被安子没由来的问题搞得头脑混乱，“你跟kurako怎么了？”  
“我们很love love哦~”  
“yasuko...”  
“maru”沉默了一段时间后，安子对丸山说，“答应我，无论发生什么事，帮我保护好kurako，这是我对你一生的请求”

（9）  
年底组里的尾牙，组里大当家突然倒下，对外宣称是喝酒过量，但是是有人在大当家的饭菜里下来药。  
仓子用机车载着安子闯了一路红灯，到医院时直奔深切治疗部，可惜在5分钟前安田组的大当家已经断气。  
“尼酱…”安子扑进安田哥哥怀里，仓子轻轻地走开让他们两兄妹静静地待在一起。  
“安田组长倒下了，之后会怎么样呢”仓子感到旁边有人，转头是大仓组那位二世祖。  
“你怎么会在这里”  
“哈可不是我干的”大仓将一罐咖啡递给仓子，仓子没接，大仓收回手打开自己喝了一口，“你们组里想安田组长死的可不少呢”

“那么，你会怎么办呢，仓子小姐”  
“我…”  
“kurako”仓子回头，看见安子红着眼睛站在走廊尽头，“回家吧”  
“好…”

回去的路上安子紧紧地抱着仓子，仓子摸摸安子紧抱她的手。  
没关系，还有我呢。  
到家时，安子看着宅子里还没来及收拾充满着喜庆的装饰，仓子在后面默默的把她拉走。  
放好热水，仓子帮安子脱下衣服清洗身体，然后带着她泡进水里，手轻轻地擦了擦安子哭红的眼角。  
安子看着仓子，眼泪又不受控制地流出来。  
“怎么我以前都不知道yasuko这么爱哭呢”仓子轻轻地将安子抱进怀里，安子紧紧地回抱她。  
“kurako，抱我好吗？”安子哭沙哑的声音从耳边传来。  
“好”

（10）  
“kurako！”丸山在门外拽着仓子的手，“别冲动！”  
“放手maru”仓子穿着高跟鞋踹了丸山一脚，丸山吃痛一不小心被仓子挣脱。  
仓子穿了一身黑走进灵堂，眼睛死死地盯着坐在家属席的安子，鞠躬上香后，默默地坐到安子身后。  
“yasuko，如果有事可以先去处理”  
“好的，尼酱”  
安子站起身，仓子跟在她的身后。  
走到宅内，仓子将手上的杂志甩到安子脚下，“你就不打算给我解释什么吗？”  
安子坐下拿起杂志放在自己的膝盖上，“上面写的都是真的”  
“为什么？你喜欢他吗？”  
“不喜欢”  
“那为什么要嫁给他？！”  
“因为现在的安田组需要这段婚姻”  
“就凭那个一直依附着我们的大仓组？”  
“kurako，如果现在我走了，就再都没有人帮助哥哥了，他是我在这个世界上唯一的亲人了”  
“亲人”两个字，像一把利刃一样插进仓子的心里。  
“那我呢”  
“对不起…”  
“我明白了”  
“kurako”安子红着眼睛看着仓子，“如果我是男生，我一定会带着你离开的”

（11）  
“maru酱kurako最近怎么样了？”  
“还是老样子，yasuko你不去找找她？”  
“就算我去了估计她也不愿意见我”  
“唉，小时候多好呢没那么多烦恼”丸山环顾了四周，“大仓组的小少爷也不陪你来，他到底是不是你的未婚夫啊”  
“尼酱今天跟他有事要谈，没办法只能够麻烦maru酱来帮我挑戒指啦”  
“戒指这些我也不是很懂啦”丸山见安子拿着一枚戒子不做声，“怎么了？”  
安子摇摇头，“就觉得这个kurako带这个应该会很好看”  
“要买吗？”  
“买了的话maru酱会给我送吗？”  
“不…这个必须要yasuko自己送”  
“我送不了了...”安子看了看，将戒指放下。

“kurako你确定要这样做吗？”  
“要”  
“yasuko不会希望这样的”  
“我不想我们一辈子都后悔”  
“好，我帮你”

（12）  
安子的房间被打开，仓子拿着头盔出现在门后。  
“yasuko走了！”  
“去哪？”  
“骑士来带公主走了”  
“那是什么”安子整理了一下裙摆，“这算求婚吗”  
“嗯”  
“求婚也不给我戒指哦”安子拿出水笔在仓子和自己的无名指上画上图案，“好了”  
“你们能不能快点啊人来了我一个人挡不住啊”  
“maru酱？”  
“抱歉”仓子将一支手枪塞到安子手里，“以防万一”

安子在后背抱着仓子，呼啸而过的风在耳边呼呼作响。  
“kurako…你说我们一直逃下去，最后会到哪里呢？”  
“在日本转圈圈？”  
“kurako真是不浪漫呢！”  
“到哪里呢让我想想…天涯海角？”  
“嗯…这个答案浪漫多了…痛！  
“yasuko！”  
仓子回头，看见后面有几架机车举着枪在追着他们，刚刚其中一颗子弹就擦过安子的手臂。  
“疯了吗他们yasuko还在车上”  
仓子的心跳得快要跳出来，出门的时候太匆忙，安子身上还穿着婚纱。  
安子一手环着仓子的腰，一手举着枪对着后面开。  
“yasuko坐稳了！”前面遇到一个分叉路仓子油门踩尽一个急转弯把后面的几辆车甩掉。  
“kurako好棒哦！”安子抱紧仓子向前亲了亲她的后脖子。  
只可惜前面的尽头是个死路，早有一堆人在尽头等着她们。  
“真是很困扰呢yasuko小姐，本来以为我们答应了你的条件你就肯乖乖结婚，结果呢果然小女生只会顾着谈恋爱呢”  
仓子将安子护在身后，定睛看了一看是安田组里的干部。  
“条件？yasuko你瞒住我什么了？”  
安子没有回答她的问题，“条件再加一条，让kurako永远自由，我马上跟你回去”  
“好啊，成交”  
“yasuko！”仓子抓着安子的手，“不跟我说清楚我是不会放开的！”  
“……”  
“kurako…不kurako小姐，您的哥哥为了救您可是煞费苦心了，他装傻了怎么多年，好不容易等到安田组长死了才能把您救回去，顺便把安田组一锅端了”  
“…哥哥？”仓子看着安子的背影，“yasuko你说话啊？！什么哥哥？”  
“kurako是大仓组的给安田组的人质”，安子没有回头，“当年大仓组长在病死前爸爸向他提出收养kurako你作为养女并且可以庇荫大仓组，条件是大仓哥哥不可以跟你跟你相认…以此来控制大仓组…”  
“……”  
“抱歉kurako，我也是不久前才听尼酱说的…”  
“就因为这个原因，你就要放弃我了？”  
“不是的，kurako变成这样是安田组的责任，就算保护不了安田组，至少kurako的自由…”  
“没有你我要自由什么用”  
“我…”  
“从小到大都是yasuko在保护我，我以为这次终于轮到自己保护yasuko了，结果还是一样”  
仓子举起枪对着安子身后的人，“今天就算死我也不会让你去那个对我一点意义都没有的哥哥那里”

（13）  
“kurako你冷静点…”安子抬手抓着仓子的手腕，身后却响起了枪声。  
仓子一下将安子扑倒，抬头只见刚刚还跟她们在对话的干部已经脑袋开花倒在地上。  
怎么回事？仓子顾不上思考，举起枪向剩下的喽啰开枪。  
子弹用尽，见一个带着头盔的人向她们走来，仓子将安子拉进怀里紧紧抱着。  
“吓了我一跳，kurako下次开枪记得先打个信号啊！”  
“maru？”  
“是我是我，来救你们了～”  
“……”  
“谢谢，maru酱”安子从仓子怀里抬头，看着后面有两边的人在拼火，“这是？”  
“啊那是是大仓少爷的人”  
“…大仓？”  
“嗯…yasuko你受伤了？！我们快走吧剩下的让他们收拾好了”

“yasuko！”  
“尼酱”仓子还在帮安子包扎，门被打开，来者是安田哥哥，身后跟着大仓家的少爷。  
“……”  
“kurako的眼神好可怕呢”大仓忠义在安田章大的身边坐下，“yasusu好可怕哦～”  
“……”安田忍着要揍人的冲动，“对不起呢kurako，这次是我们做得不好，我不求你的原谅，要我怎么样的补偿你尽管提出”  
仓子看着安田现任组长额头贴地地跪在她的面前，这个安子唯一的亲人让她恨不起来。  
“让我带yasuko走”  
“我…”  
“这个都做不到吗？”  
“好…”安田坐直身体，“但至少等过了这段时间将事情都处理好确保你们安全后…”  
“喂喂妹妹，yasusu只是在担心你们，别太欺负他啊”大仓挪到仓子身边，仓子马上瞪着他抱着安子躲到另一边。  
猫？大仓仿佛看见一只炸毛的猫对着他呜呜叫着威胁。  
“谁是你妹妹了，这到底是怎么回事？”  
“都是我们安田组的错”安田将大仓扯回身后，“因为我们爸爸的错导致kurako从小就离开了大仓组”  
“我说的是这次的事”  
“这次是为了帮yasusu揪出安田组的内鬼”，大仓看着仓子，“安田组里出了内鬼，前段时间组里多了很多没见过的人，明明已经很留意安田组长还是被毒死”  
“然后大仓为了帮我就放出消息说大仓组可以让让出半个组联手吞并了安田组，目的为了救出kurako”  
“那为什么要yasuko嫁你？”  
“嘛这个”大仓抓抓头，“电影里不是都是这么演嘛，政治联姻什么的”  
仓子起身就要去拿角落里的日本刀。  
“yasusu救我，好可怕呜呜”  
“不许叫我yssusu…”

（14）  
“呐yasuko”  
“嗯…”  
仓子轻轻地叫了一声，换来躺在她怀里的安子充满睡意的回答。  
“我们明天去买戒指吧”  
“嗯？”  
“你给我画的快掉了”仓子举起手让安子看看。  
“真的哦”安子拿起仓子修长的手指看了看，“啊等等”  
仓子见安子突然来了精神，起来去梳妆台的小柜子翻翻找找。  
“奇怪了，难道maru酱没还给我…？”  
“有东西在maru那？”  
“嗯…戒指”  
“戒指？！”  
“对对，我们去找他吧，说不定真的在他那～”

“……啊啊本来就丑睡着更丑了”  
“是吗，只是发际线高了点吧？”  
“这家伙快秃了吧”  
丸山正在梦里跟女神约会，突然听见两个可怕的声音在耳边响起。  
“呜哇哇呜哇哇哇你们在干嘛半夜三更跑来纯情少男的房间里”丸山一觉醒来看见两个从小到大把他欺负得够呛的小恶魔的脸。  
仓子看着丸山双手抱胸的样子，不屑道，“就凭你？”  
“抱歉maru酱，我想问问上次买的戒指是不是放在你这里了？”  
“戒指？”丸山抓抓头，“哦那个啊！”  
丸山从他那堆枪里面找了找，然后将一个粘了一大片血迹的盒子放进安子手里。  
“丸山隆平麻烦你解释一下为什么这么多血...”  
“额那天人家要去救你们嘛，然后不小心粘上了…”  
“不是很符合我们的风格嘛，”安子将丝带扯开，小心地将盒子打开。  
各盒子里面躺着两枚女装款式的戒指，上面的宝石在窗外月光映衬下闪着细碎的光。  
“那么在maru酱的见证下“，安子将盒子对着仓子，”仓子小姐，您愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“诶应该是我向yasuko求婚才对”  
“年上的姐姐应该负起这个责任的～”  
从小到大都是安子保护自己，虽说长大后自己暗暗下定决心要好好保护安子，但是到头来还是自己一直在向安子撒娇。  
嘛，没有办法呢，谁叫自己那么喜欢她。  
“我愿意”


End file.
